


Do You Ever Wonder

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Oh, you just had to wake upnow, did you!”
Relationships: Balthier/Fran (Ivalice Alliance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Do You Ever Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



“Oh, you just had to wake up _now_ , did you!” 

Balthier groaned in frustration as he evaded the blast of the automaton as its old programming kicked in – invaders it saw, and invaders it would fight off. “What gives! All of your masters are long dead! You might as well let us have what’s in here! Come on now, be a good boy!”

“It seems not to care for your ideas much,” Fran said, pulling back the strings of her bow, aiming at the automaton’s weak spot while backing away. 

“Well, it should! I have great ideas.”

“We are trapped and about to die because of your idea,” Fran said and Balthier could hear the amusement in her voice. Oh, she loved it. She loved adventures, same as him, same as any sky pirate did. Had since long before he was ever born, it had driven her out of her woods and into the world. And he was a lucky man that it was his side she had chosen to live out this adventurous side. 

“I don’t quite feel like dying yet, my lovely Fran.”

“Neither do I.”

She was grace incarnate as she dodged out of the automaton’s blast zone. How did she move with heels like that, he always wondered. Perhaps she could teach him one day. 

“Oh my friend, you will have to do better than that,” Balthier said. “We’ve had the entire Bahamut dropped on us and lived to bother your slumber. Fran, up there!”

Fran followed his gaze, easily spotting the crack in the ceiling with barely a nod he gave. Years together on an airship had attuned their minds, plans easily shared without speaking much or at all. He had never felt as close to someone as with that lovely lady. He hoped it was a bit of the same for her, even with all her years. 

Three, four of her shots was all it took to widen that crack. Dust rained down on them as Balthier kept luring the automaton, made it follow. His last shot he aimed not at the robot, but at the ceiling, and finally it gave, burying their foe under it.

“Good night. Next time you wake, go bother some Imperials and not hardworking sky pirates, will you?”

“I don’t believe it will be bothering anyone ever again,” Fran commented as she climbed, floated up the rubble and jumped down the other side. Balthier didn’t think he looked quite as graceful there, but then it was hard to keep up with Fran’s otherworldly beauty. He smiled at her as he got up again on the other side and could not help but lean in to kiss his beautiful warrior goddess. Her lips crinkled into a smile and she laughed – sometimes that came much easier to her these days. 

Whatever spoils may await them at the end of this dungeon, the greatest of his treasure was already walking by Balthier’s side.

And he’d fight off a whole damn army to keep her safe.


End file.
